Axonite Civil War
The Axonite Civil War was a coup in the Kingdom of Axon long ago, that would later establish the Axonite Imperium. War Sides '''Side 1: '''Kingdom of Axon, (Later) Axonite Royal Forces '''Side 2: '''Axonite Imperialist Militants, (Later) Axonite Imperium Summary Prior to the civil war, the Kingdom of Axon (led by King Axial V) was a major supporter of the Order of Ӂ. Just before the event, the Kingdom was experiencing a massive economy crash that dropped support for the government. Some of the Axarians began to believe that Axial V and the rest of the monarchy were direct puppets of the Order of Ӂ, and that they had caused the economy crash to weaken Axon and open it to an invasion and annexation by the Order of Ӂ. In short, they believed the Order of Ӂ wanted to enslave them, and the current monarchy would help them do it. This belief eventually spread to the military, and became larger and larger. One of the military commanders, called Olti'ax, plotted to overthrow the monarchy soon. Once he spread the anti-Order of Ӂ and anti-monarchy belief, some of the military began to rebel, including Olti'ax, starting a coup. Axial V ordered the rest of the military to crush the mutineers, but 71% of the military sympathized with them. Most of the military turned on him and helped the mutineers. The anti-Axial military named themself the Axonite Imperialist Militants (AIM), of which Olti'ax was the leader. However, since some of the military was still loyal to Axial V and the rest of the monarchy, they managed to fight AIM. This was good for the Kingdom because if there was no military left loyal to them, they would be guaranteed to be overthrown. However, AIM had significant victories over the the Kingdom's forces. Worse still, the population was sympathizing with them. Because of the coup, Axon's economy had utterly shattered. The government was losing control over several of its regions, which fell into anarchy. Many of the civilians were enlisted into AIM's forces to help fight the monarchy. Axial V begged for the Order of Ӂ to help. The Order of Ӂ did want to help, but this event was happening at the same time as the Bean War, and the Order was too roped up there that it couldn't afford to help the monarchy. However, they did supply them with weapons. The Order's weapons caused AIM's victories to grow less common, and it began to look like the Kingdom would be able to stop them. However, more and more of the Axarians were joining their cause, so eventually even the Order's supplies couldn't hold them off. The civil war progressed for a long while as it was. The Kingdom was already the clear loser, but it got much, much worse. A group of pro-AIM mercenaries managed to assassinate Axial V and the rest of the royal family. With no possible heir known, the monarchy had to be abandoned. Morale in the Kingdom completely plummeted, and coupled with their constant losses, the entire government of the Kingdom crashed and terminated itself. The Kingdom of Axon was now gone. Because of this, AIM managed to take control of most of the Kingdom's former territory and declared itself as the Axonite Imperium. However, it wasn't over yet. While the Kingdom itself had fallen, the loyalist forces in the military remained. They established themselves to be the Axonite Royal Forces (ARF) and continued resisting against the Imperium's forces. Sadly, it was a futile effort. The Kingdom no longer existed to fund ARF, who could barely win a single battle with the Imperium. ARF suffered failure after failure. But they persisted. Until, of course, the final straw - when the Imperium crushed a whole third of ARF's forces in a single battle. This was when ARF's generals began to realize the war was hopeless, and that the Imperium would obviously win no matter what they did. More and more armies of ARF began to capitulate. The more persistent ones kept fighting, but eventually, one by one, they all gave up. Except for the last one - which was completely destroyed in the final battle of the civil war. Aftermath Thus, the civil war ended with a victory by the Imperium. Olti'ax became the first dictator/emperor of the Axonite Imperium. His dynasty would continue to rule until the Third Great War, where it would collapse after sustaining heavy losses, and the Axonite Imperium would be replaced by the new Axonite Federation, another loyalist nation to the Order of Ӂ. Category:Conflicts